pylospkfandomcom-20200214-history
News
June 2015 *19 June **Update: Duel Bug Fix & Special Buffs *18 June **Announcement: ArteroPK Community Channel *17 June **Update: Boss Changes *14 June **Update: Bork & Updates *9 June **Announcement:Soulsplit Shutdown *4 June **Announcement: Toplist Reset + Last Months Winner *1 June **Tweaks May 2015 *31 May **Patches *30 May **Update: PvM Store & Combat Changes *28 May **Announcement:Website & Client Offline *27 May **Update: PvM Tokens & Bank Slots *25 May **Announcement:Forums *24 May **Update: Magic **Update: Client Update *23 May **Update: Magic Tweaks & Stuff *18 May **Update: Pits Update *17 May **Announcement:Security Update *15 May **Tweaks *7 May **Tweaks *4 May **Update: Data *2 May **Update: New Hybrid Zone & Notice **Announcement: Fighting Hackings **Announcement: Regarding Recent Events & Hacking April 2015 *28 April **Update: Magic Tick Fix & Hackings *27 Apirl **Update: Forum Tweaks *16 April **Update: Vengence Bug & More *13 April **Update: Combat Rework **Update: Granite Maul (i) *11 April **Update: PvP Auto-Risk *7 April **Update: Summoning Interface *4 April **Update: Cursed Ancient Mace & More *2 April **Update: Tormented Demon Tweaks **Update: Decanting **Announcement: Toplist Reset March 2015 *31 March **Update: Claw Tweaks *30 March **Update: Special Attacks *29 March **Announcement: Win 20$ (Donator Rank) **Update: Objects *28 March **Update: Zanik's C'bow & More *26 March **Announcement: Passwords *25 March **Update: PKP Changes **Update: Client Revert *23 March **Update: Bank Tabs *20 March **Update: PVM & Drops *19 March **Update: Farming Saving & Clans *12 March **Update: Tormented Demons & More *7 March **Announcement: Boosts *6 March **Update: Combat Tweaks & Lag Fixes *5 March **Update: Dungeoneering Changes *4 March **Update: Dungeoneering & More *2 March **Announcement: Facebook Release! February 2015 *24 February **Update: Money Making Update & Tweaks *17 February **Update: Defensive Update *15 February **Update: Magic Accuracy & Random Banning **Update: AoD, Zuriel Staff, Combat & Advertisement **Update: Mac Users *9 February **Announcement: Marketing Strategy *8 February **Update: Boosts, Staking, Events, Emblems & More *7 February **Announcement: What is Going on? *5 February **Announcement: Online & Stable *3 February **Update: Completionist Rank **Announcement: Video of the Month February **Update: Maxed & Pro Pker Forum Rank *2 February **Update: Granite Maul (i) and Nameitem Interface **Announcement: Online & Boosts *1 February **Update: Forums Overhaul **Announcement: Final News January 2015 *31 January **Announcement: Wiki Item and Official Release **Poll: Regarding Hard Mode *30 January **Update: Pins, Player Profiles, AoD, Wiki Reward & More **Poll: Video of the Month February *28 January **Update: New Forum Ranks, Colour Changes & More *26 January **Update: Smoothification of Pathfinding *25 January **Update: In-game Rules Overhaul & Clue Scroll Editor *20 January **Announcement: Back Online *19 January **Update: ArteroPk Progress **Poll: Player Profiles *18 January **Update: 3rd Age Mage Tweaks *17 January **Update: New Shop & Currency *16 January **Announcement: Staff Member Interview **Announcement: Switching to New Dedicated Sever (Server Maintenance) *14 January **Update: Help Interface, Fight Pits & Challenges *12 January **Update: New Interfaces & New Game Mode Beta Over **Update: Forum & Rule Changes *8 January **Announcement: Bounty Hunter Saving *6 January **Announcement: Video Of The Month February Enteries & Regulations *4 January **Update: Boost Ends & Tweaks *2 January **Announcement: Owners Question and Answer Thread *1 January **Update: Game Mode & Changes December 2014 *31 December **Announcement: New Year **Poll: Drop Rate Changes *30 December **Announcement: Applicants **Update: Shoutbox & Donator Benefits *29 December **Contest: January Awards **Announcement: ArteroPk Award Results *26 December **Announcement: Server Online **Poll: New Game Mode *24 December **Update - KBD, NPC and Combat Update *22 December **Announcement - Christmas Present **Announcement - Forums Back Online & Story *21 December ** Update - TDS, DDS and Candy Cane Changes ** Announcement - Teamspeak *20 December **Announcement - Helper Applications **Update - Christmas Event & Other Changes *19 December **Announcement - Change Your Password **Poll - Future Content *17 December **Announcement - Client Mandatory Re-DL *16 December **Update - Shards, DDS and Highscores *15 December **Announcement - Who Doesn't Love Santa? *14 December **Poll - Preventing Scams **Poll - Regarding Teamspeak *12 December **Announcement - Christmas Community Pking Montage *11 December **Update - Revenants *10 December **Update - Look Tweaks *9 December **Update - Custom Instant Sets *7 December **Update - Christmas has come to Artero **Update - Forum Tweaks *5 December **Poll - Special Leech **Update - Vigour, New Rule & Gravedigging **Announcement - Sneak Peak *4 December **Poll - 13s *3 December **Poll - Pj Targets *2 December **Update - Pj Timer **Announcement - Video of the Month - November *1 December **Announcement - Forums Back Online **Update - Staff Members November 2014 *30 November **Announcement - Switch to ArteroPk **Update - Attention *29 November **Update - Honor Shop Changes & Combat Tweaks **Update - ArteroPk Progress - Updates/Tweaks *28 November **Announcement - Regarding Surveys *27 November **Update - Tweaks **Update - Bounty Hunter & More *26 November **Update - Slayer Tweak *21 November **Announcement - Big News *20 November **Update - Thanksgiving and Pure Pking *19 November **Update - Honor Point Items and Slayer Items *18 November **Announcement - Cheat Clients *17 November **Update - Thanks-Giving Event & Clan Chat Changes *16 November **Update - Charm Collector **Poll - Pure Pking **Poll - Slayer Helmet *15 November **Announcement - Event Aftermath & Winners *12 November **Update - Slayer Item Information/Tweaks *11 November **Update - Recent Forum Updates *10 November **Update - Yell **Update - Forum Tweaks *9 November **Update - Friends & Ignore *8 November **Contest - Monthly Giveaway **Update - Equipment Tweaks + Ring of Life *7 November **Announcement - Multivoting *5 November **Update - Slayer Tweaks *3 November **Contest - Official Deviouspk Awards 2014 **Update - Character Look Update + More **Update - Recent Forum Updates **Update - Combo Foods & Slayer *1 November **Update - Texture Toggeling, Challanges & The End of the Halloween Event October 2014 *31 October **Update: Change Spell & Rest & Animation *30 October **Update: Textures *29 October **Update: Punishments, Magic, Help Zone **Update: New Developer *26 October **Contest: Video of the Month *25 October **Update: Reputation System *19 October **Update: Events & PVM & Such *13 October **Update: Duel Fixes & Yell Changes *12 October **Announcement: Thank You! *5 October **Update: Wilderness Changes *4 October **Update: Recent Changes *3 October **Update: BH Tweaks & Stuff September 2014 *29 September **Update: Bounty Hunter + Perks + More *28 September **Update: Chaotic Items *25 September **Update: Changes to Forums *24 September **Update: Appeals/Reports Change **Announcement: Survey Donations *23 September **Update: PVP Armour, Special Attacks, & Fixes *21 September **Announcement: DeviousPk Wikia *18 September **Announcement: Regarding Bans & Behavior *14 September **Update: DangerousPk & More August 2014 *23 August **Update: TDS Drops *20 August **Update: Few Drop Rate Changes *17 August **Update: Corp Drops & Such. *15 August **Update: Death Drops *12 August **Update: Tab to Reply *7 August **Update: Items Kept on Death & Bug Fixes *4 August **Update: FFA Random & Pit Updates *3 August **Update: Item Tweaks *2 August **Update: Fight Pits - Redone and Revamped July 2014 *27 July **Update: Recent Tweaks *23 July **Announcement: Screen Recorder v2 **Announcement: SMS Notification for Donators *10 July **Update: Player Count & OSPK *7 July **Update: Agility & More June 2014 *20 June **Update: Recent Tweaks *11 June **Update: Couple of Tweaks. *7 June **Update: Upcoming Punishment System *6 June **Update: PID **Update: Client Overhaul & SQL Intergration *4 June **Update: Upcoming Updates **Announcement: Server is Back Online *3 June **Update: Couple of Fixes May 2014 *31 May **Update: Wilderness and Combat *28 May **Update: Farcasting & Ragging Tweaks **Update: Ranging Tweaks *26 May **Update: Combat Tweaks *24 May **Update: Voting *19 May **Update: Request Help *18 May **Announcement: Issues With Loader **Update: Reupdated Loader **Update: DeviousPk Loader v2 + Changes *13 May **Update: New Voting Sites *10 May **Update: New DeviousPk Loader *6 May **Update: New Setup *5 May **Update: Convenience Update *3 May **Update: PVP Tasks April 2014 *28 April **Update: Mobile Forums *27 April **Update: Corporal Beast *26 April **Update: Forum Warnings *20 April **Update: Mystery Boxes *19 April **Update: New Currency